1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile terminal. More particularly, the present invention relates to a method and a device for preventing an unintentional key input in a mobile terminal with a removable case.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a mobile terminal is a portable communication device which provides voice and data communication services. In a modern person's daily life, a mobile terminal has become a necessity. Recently, as mobile terminals have become more and more widely used and have implemented various additional functions, the convenience to users has increased. However, the greater the number of functions implemented by a mobile terminal increases, the more the size of the mobile terminal tends to increase. To address this, slim mobile terminals having a minimal size and depth have recently been gaining popularity among users. Due to the slim configuration, the mobile terminals typically require an outer protective case. Usually, the outer case is a non-metallic material that maintains the outer appearance of the mobile terminal and prevents unintentional key inputs. To address unintentional key inputs when the mobile terminal is removed from the outer case, conventional mobile terminals include a hold key. The hold key activates a hold state that prevents unintentional key input. The hold key also deactivates the hold state so that a user may make key inputs. Although this type of mobile terminal provides a method of preventing unintentional key input, it requires a user to manipulate a hold key whenever the user wants to use the mobile terminal. This causes inconvenience to users.
Accordingly, there is a need for an improved method and device for preventing unintentional key inputs in a mobile terminal.